The Godslingers 300: Chapter 7
Sophia POV We walked back inside the base for some rest but after what had just happened none of us could get to sleep. We all just sat in the living room, talking and hanging out, i noticed Desdemona practising her staff fighting, i saw that Melvin was gone then i remembered Kyu had sent him out scouting outside the dome. I saw Kyu hand Rin a drink, that permanent goofy smile on his face even though a thy minutes ago he was close to death, Rin blushed and took the drink, not looking at Kyu while he talked on. Uehara was the only one to get to sleep, he was fast asleep on the coach, snoring. The one thing i noticed out of all else was that Dan and the new girl, Jeannette were spending alot of time together, they sat at a table and talked about stuff, i assumed Jeannette was telling Dan about what it is like back in the past and Dan nodded and smiled. I don't know why but this made me feel....weird, i felt a wave of jealousy come over me but i didn't know why...could it be that i secretly... "You ok?" I jumped up, startled as i finally noticed Clark sitting next to me "Yeah...just thinking" "Isn't that what a Child of Athena does?" he laughed "Don't push it" i warned him. He looked at Dan and Jeannette then back at me "Your jealous aren't you" he suddenly said while i was drinking my tea "WHAT!" I spat out a bit of the tea "No way! why would i be jealous...i mean if they want to they can...i..." Clark chuckled "We all know you have a crush on him, ever since that day" My mind spun around as i remembered...that day. I ran along the roof, the Manticore and its army of Telekhines behind me, i held my spear in my hands as i crossed the final gape of the roof and found myself staring down at the street below. I was trapped. I turned around just in time to see a Telekhine with a short sword try and stab me but i blocked with my spear then skewered the little pest in the belly. '' ''Suddenly i felt searing pain in my leg, i looked down to see a black spike stuck in my leg, i fell to the ground as the pain overwhelmed me, the manticore grinned, it had evolved into a evil beast with spikes prodding out of it like a porcupine and its tail was like a flail. I grabbed for my spear but another spike stabbed into my hand and pinned me to the floor, i screamed for help but it was useless, all the others were back down on the street and if they did hear me they wouldn't get to me in time....i was a goner. The Manticore smirked and pulled out several spikes from its body "In the name of Arcreios!" he yelled as it threw several spikes towards my helpless body. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. '' ''I felt nothing...nothing happened, i opened my eyes and saw the most amazing thing. It was Dan, he was infront of me, his back to the manticore and the telekhines, he stared down at me with a smile "You ok?" suddenly blood gushed out his mouth and he fell to his knees, i suddenly saw the spikes prodding out of his back, blood gushing out of each one. "DAN!" I screamed helplessly as he coughed up more and more blood. The manticore laughed "This is what happens when you cross with Arcreios! You shall all die under his foot!" Suddenly the Manticore stopped and stared in horror. Dan had got up, he wiped his mouth and turned to the manticore "Sorry what was that?" he said mockingly, pulling out each and every one of the spikes in his back as if they were nothing "Did you say something?" The Manticore stepped back "How...how are you not dead!" Dan suddenly smirked "Because i don't think its my time to die yet" he said "I'll stay alive as long as my friends need me and i will stay alive!" Suddenly the air around Dan started to preasurerize like some kind of vacumm, i saw a weird red aura surround him and his left eye was out, showing a red, slited eye. The manticore stared in horror "Retreat!" he said in fear and the monsters jumped off the roof to their deaths. Dan turned to me and the aura disappeared, he smiled warmly at me "Your safe now" "Dan..." i then blacked out, the spikes the manticore shot me with had poison in them. I shook my head and the flashback stopped "It...it was just amazing how he saved me, i owe him" "And you have a major crush on him and can't stand to see him with Jeannette" Clark said. I hit him. Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers 300